


MY SHERLOLLY THEORY

by Consulting Carnation (reluctant_necromancer215)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Discuss, Discussion, F/M, Headcanon, I want feedback, M/M, fantheory, my own theory, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctant_necromancer215/pseuds/Consulting%20Carnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FAN THEORY. Let it be known that I do not ship Sherlolly. However.... I think Sherlock does. Or at least tries very hard to. This is not a fic, but my own little piece of meta that I came up with and would love feedback/opinions on. Please let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY SHERLOLLY THEORY

**Author's Note:**

> This is a theory that I came up with today, and I just NEEDED to put it out in the fandom. Please let me know what you think in the comments!

I have a headcanon Sherlock tried to make Sherlolly canon.

I think in season 3 Sherlock REALLY wanted to fall in love with Molly after TEH. I think he tried so hard. John had moved on, and had a fiancé, and Sherlock was alone. So he took Molly out on what he thought would be a date. A crime scene. He got progressively more and more sad throughout the day because the more time he spent with her, he realized that regardless of how much he enjoys her company as a friend and respects her as a colleague, he can’t be attracted to her as a woman.Throughout the day, he keeps wishing it were John in her place, even though he is trying so desperately to feel something for her. Something non-platonic. And at the end of the day when he kisses her on the cheek, he’s apologizing to her. Not just for being rude to her before, but for not being able to fall in love with her. The way he thinks he should have. He thinks it would be so much easier to love Molly, but he just can’t. Immediately after going home, alone, he is standing in the hallway in his coat, sadly eating his extra portion of chips by himself. 

In my opinion, this is why in TAB, MP!Molly is in drag. He is once again trying to make himself fall for her, and this time by dressing her as a man. NOT ONLY does he dress her as a man in his mind palace, but he also neglects to deduce that she is in fact a woman. This is MAJORLY out of character for Sherlock. He is a master of disguises, and should have figured out that she was a woman. But he doesn’t. Why? Because in his mind palace he WANTS to believe that she is a man. Because then it’s possible for him to fall in love with her. He also designs her as having a mustache very similar to Johns, which the fandom has established is a symbol of being in a loveless relationship.

I think this fits into Sherlock's character, especially since he grew up in the 80s-90s when it was normal to think that someone could "fix" their own sexuality. Sherlock is all about exercising control over his body and mind, often to the point of neglecting his health, so it's not unreasonable to assume that he would think he could "redirect" this sex drive. And change who he falls in love with. This also fits into the pattern of self-depreciation that we often see in Sherlock, with his self-destructive habits. 

As I said, this is just my own original theory. I haven't seen anything like this in the fandom so far, so please let me know what you think! I think we Johnlockers ignore Molly too much, I think she's the source of some significant insight here. Thank you for reading!


End file.
